Let $\mathbf{v}$ and $\mathbf{w}$ be vectors such that
\[\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{w}} \mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}.\]Compute $\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{w}} (-2 \mathbf{v}).$
From the formula for a projection,
\begin{align*}
\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{w}} (-2 \mathbf{v}) &= \frac{(-2 \mathbf{v}) \cdot \mathbf{w}}{\|\mathbf{w}\|^2} \mathbf{w} \\
&= -2 \frac{\mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w}}{\|\mathbf{w}\|^2} \mathbf{w} \\
&= -2 \operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{w}} \mathbf{v} \\
&= \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 0 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix}}.
\end{align*}